Keep Your Enemies Closer
by Printemppppps
Summary: Rose e Scorpius são inimigos de investigação. Enquanto ela trabalha secretamente para o quartel-general dos aurores, ele faz serviços secretos para o chefe de uma máfia bruxa. Fingindo que nenhum deles sabe o que o outro faz, eles tentam se destruir enquanto conquistam um jogo mútuo de sedução, mistério e perigo.


Prólogo

* * *

Ela ultrapassou as pessoas que atrapalhavam seu caminho pelo salão da festa e se aproximou do balcão para pegar um copo do melhor whisky. Não que ela estivesse lá para beber. Seus olhos eram verdes e bonitos, mas tinham uma substância de mistério por trás do brilho convidativo que acompanhavam a movimentação de pessoas aparentemente desinteressantes por ali.

Exceto o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele era interessante.

Olhos acinzentados e cabelos loiros caídos nos olhos. Uma versão perfeito de caras que prestam atenção nas mulheres só até conseguirem levá-las para a cama. Quando Rose Weasley sentou no mesmo espaço, ele desviou o olhar que tinha em uma mulher mais alta e morena. E então sorriu, exatamente para o sorriso de Rose.

– Você de novo – ele disse enquanto tomava um gole da bebida e fazia careta. – Vou começar a desconfiar dos seus interesses, Weasley.

– Não se preocupe – ela disse ironicamente. – Se meus interesses envolvessem você, já estaríamos longe daqui, Malfoy.

Scorpius abanou a cabeça, como se não pudesse ter nenhuma outra opinião sobre ela senão a de que ela só estava ali para provocá-lo. Mesmo depois de dez anos, quando ainda eram colegas em Hogwarts, Rose Weasley conseguia provocá-lo. Ele só demorou muito tempo para saber se era de um modo bom ou ruim.

Tirou a conclusão de que era dos dois modos.

– O que vai fazer depois que sair daqui? – ela perguntou, ocultando o interesse impessoal.

– O que eu sempre faço – respondeu com um mistério tão envolvente que Rose apenas riu, sem querer insistir em mais detalhes sobre a vida pessoal dele. – E você?

– Não espere que eu dê uma resposta mais completa do que a sua.

– Parece justo. Você vai continuar me seguindo ou o mistério de querer saber o que eu faço excita você?

– Não altera meu estado – ela garantiu. – Mas obviamente tivemos encontros demais ao longo desse mês para que eu comece a achar que hoje é apenas coincidência.

– Oh, você me pegou – ele se aproximou dela com cuidado e sussurrou, embora a música alta deixasse mais difícil escutar o que ele dizia. De qualquer forma, os lábios dele perto do seu pescoço a deixaram propositalmente arrepiada. – Eu quero você.

Ela gargalhou. Não de deboche. Uma risada que tentou ser discreta, mas ainda assim muito viva. Parecia a bebida agindo, mas não era. Os dois tinham muita consciência da provocação que deveriam fazer.

– E você me quer também, não é? – ele sorriu mais um pouco, deslizando um dedo pelos cabelos ondulados e ruivos dela. Seus olhares ficaram amaciando o ego e a convicção e Rose notou uma pequena cicatriz perto dos lábios dele. – É a única explicação para me seguir tanto.

Ambos sabiam que não era, mas eles precisavam fingir o contrário.

– Você se acha tão...

– Confiante? Isso não é ruim – ele disse. – Enrolar o que não pode ser evitável é ruim. Ficar sem te beijar essa noite é ruim.

– Pensei que fosse mais misterioso em relação as suas vontades.

– Eu não gosto de perder tempo – ele argumentou. – Ou prefere ficar conversando e descobrindo que não temos nada em comum? Vai perder a graça.

– Não é de hoje que eu descubro que não temos nada em comum, Malfoy.

– Acha que não mudei desde aqueles tempos?

– Acho que você piorou.

– E mesmo assim ainda está aqui – ele ergueu um canto dos lábios.

Eles não desviavam os olhares. Não por um desejo desenfreado, mas sim por ousadia e tentativa de ler um ao outro.

Rose tomou um gole do whisky.

– Acho que deveríamos ir a um lugar mais privado. Eu não gosto das pessoas olhando – ela disse. Sem esperar por uma resposta dele, Rose pegou sua mão e se afastaram dali, deixando suas bebidas.

Juntos, os dois saíram do local onde estavam e andaram por uma calçada estreita que se ligava ao corredor de um beco sem saída. Eles ficaram ali, naquela escuridão, esperando o primeiro agir.

Não enrolaram. Scorpius avançou com o corpo e ela agarrou o pescoço dele enquanto se trancavam em um beijo forte. As costas dela bateram contra os tijolos, mas não teve dor quando ele a apertou ali. A única sensação era a dos lábios presos nos dela, movendo-se numa habilidade sensual. Ela escorregou as mãos pelo peito do ex-colega e gemeu com o aperto dos dentes dele em seu lábio inferior, sabendo que aquele gemido o distraía da forma como ela _gostava _e _precisava_.

Scorpius usava um sobretudo e Rose conseguiu entrar as mãos no bolso dele. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram. Roçou a palma da mão nas costelas dele e a outra se ocupou em descer um pouco abaixo do umbigo, no cós de sua calça. Scorpius puxou a perna dela para o seu quadril e entrou com os dedos em sua saia, pela extensão de sua coxa. Rose não o impediu, de fato estava conseguindo o que queria.

Subitamente ela afastou os lábios do dele. Tentaram se colar novamente como se fossem imãs, mas a razão de Rose era mais forte do que suas necessidades sexuais. Scorpius, por outro lado, odiou que parasse naquele momento. Ele era mais fraco.

Ela puxou a cós da calça dele de modo que Scorpius ficou ainda mais próximo, mas os olhos dela deixaram claro. Não haveria mais beijos. Não naquela noite.

– Tchau, Malfoy – falou baixinho.

Ele não insistiu, de fato foi cavalheiro. De um modo irônico e impaciente, mas foi, deixando que ela se afastasse com as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

– Vamos nos ver de novo – ele garantiu.

– Acredita em destino? – ela franziu a testa.

– Acredito que não terminamos por aqui. Até logo, Weasley.

Ela virou as costas para ele, passando um dedo nos lábios manchados e sensíveis pelo beijo. Não havia dúvidas de que Malfoy era bom naquilo. Talvez fosse arriscado o que estava fazendo, mas poderia ser pior. Malfoy poderia ser um cara totalmente desconhecido e isso impediria que ela o provocasse daquela forma confiante. Impediria ela de conseguir o que precisava instigando o maior ponto fraco dele: sexo.

Quando se afastou da rua e de Scorpius, ela tirou da bolsa um espelho. A imagem de Albus Potter se configurou para ela. Rose não fez nada além de sorrir triunfante:

– Peguei a chave.

– Como conseguiu? – ele parecia impressionado. – Você disse que Malfoy guarda essa coisa com ele e não tira para nada.

– Eu o distraí.

– Não vou perguntar como.

– É melhor não. Qual é o próximo plano?

– Aparate aqui em casa e vamos discutir.

Ela obedeceu.

Porém, no outro lado rua, Scorpius aparatara até uma taverna em Hogsmeade e foi a uma mesa onde um homem de cabelos negros e cumpridos estava. Ele se sentou a sua frente e disse:

– Ela pegou a chave.

– Malfoy – a voz dele era baixa e ríspida. – Não venha até aqui se tiver notícias que me dão vontade de matar você.

– Não é uma notícia ruim se eu conjurei um feitiço rastreador na chave.

– Diga-me que você tem uma cópia.

– Ela tem uma cópia.

Rodolphus Lestrange abriu um sorriso, um que Scorpius pôde decifrar. "Bom trabalho".


End file.
